finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy XIII-2 weapons
This is a list of weapons in Final Fantasy XIII-2. Names in parentheses are Japanese names. List of weapons Serah's bowswords Bowswords are weapons that Mog transforms into. They have two modes, melee and ranged. Melee mode shifts the bowsword into the sword form when an enemy is close to the wielder, while ranged mode shifts the bowsword into the bow form when enemy is far away from the wielder. The damage does not change. Base game Downloadable content Noel's dual swords Dual swords are capable of dual attacks that deal moderate damage, but can also shift into spear mode, which greatly increases dealt damage. Base game Downloadable content Placeholder weapons Other appearances ''Dissidia Final Fantasy (2015) OvertureDFFAC.jpg|Overture. Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Angel Bow Icon.png|Angel Bow. PFF Butterfly Bow Icon.png|Butterfly Bow Rank 5 icon. PFF Butterfly Bow Icon 2.png|Butterfly Bow Rank 6 icon. PFF Butterfly Bow Icon 3.png|Butterfly Bow Rank 7 icon. PFF Meteorblaze Icon.png|Meteorblaze. PFF Overture Icon.png|Overture Rank 4 icon. PFF Overture FFXIII-2 Icon 2.png|Overture Rank 5 icon. PFF Overture FFXIII-2 Icon 3.png|Overture Rank 6 icon. PFF Overture Icon 3.png|Overture Rank 7 icon. PFF Seraphic Wing Icon.png|Seraphic Wing. PFF Starseeker Icon.png|Starseeker. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade FFAB Flame Fossil R.png|Flame Fossil ®. FFAB Fragarach R.png|Fragarach ®. FFAB Howling Soul R.png|Howling Soul ®. FFAB Indrajit R.png|Indrajit ®. FFAB Meteorblaze R.png|Meteorblaze ®. FFAB Starseeker R.png|Starseeker ®. FFAB Flame Fossil R+.png|Flame Fossil (R+). FFAB Fragarach R+.png|Fragarach (R+). FFAB Howling Soul R+.png|Howling Soul (R+). FFAB Indrajit R+.png|Indrajit (R+). FFAB Meteorblaze R+.png|Meteorblaze (R+). FFAB Starseeker R+.png|Starseeker (R+). FFAB Angel's Bow SR.png|Angel's Bow (SR). FFAB Arcus Chronica SR.png|Arcus Chronica (SR). FFAB Caius's Sword SR.png|Caius's Sword (SR). FFAB Guardian's Edge SR.png|Guardian's Edge (SR). FFAB Odinblade SR.png|Odinblade (SR). FFAB Sagittarius SR.png|Saggitarius (SR). FFAB Sargatanas SR.png|Sargatanas (SR). FFAB Seraphic Wing SR.png|Seraphic Wing (SR). FFAB Survivor's Edge SR.png|Survivor's Edge (SR). FFAB Volatile Spark SR.png|Volatile Spark (SR). FFAB Angel's Bow SR+.png|Angel's Bow (SR+). FFAB Arcus Chronica SR+.png|Arcus Chronica (SR+). FFAB Caius's Sword SR+.png|Caius's Sword (SR+). FFAB Guardian's Edge SR+.png|Guardian's Edge (SR+). FFAB Odinblade SR+.png|Odinblade (SR+). FFAB Sagittarius SR+.png|Saggitarius (SR+). FFAB Sargatanas SR+.png|Sargatanas (SR+). FFAB Seraphic Wing SR+.png|Seraphic Wing (SR+). FFAB Survivor's Edge SR+.png|Survivor's Edge (SR+). FFAB Volatile Spark SR+.png|Volatile Spark (SR+). FFAB Amazon Bow SSR.png|Amazon Bow (SSR). FFAB Blazing Spirit FFXIII-2 SSR.png|Blazing Spirit (SSR). FFAB Blessed Blade FFXIII-2 SSR.png|Blessed Blade (SSR). FFAB Butterfly Bow SSR.png|Butterfly Bow (SSR). FFAB Caius's Sword SSR.png|Caius's Sword (SSR). FFAB Faerie's Bow XIII-2 SSR.png|Faerie's Bow (SSR). FFAB Fragarach FFXIII-2 SSR.png|Fragarach (SSR). FFAB Gandiva SSR.png|Gandiva (SSR). FFAB Gatling Gun FFXIII-2 SSR.png|Gatling Gun (SSR). FFAB Grasitha SSR.png|Grasitha (SSR). FFAB Howling Soul FFXIII-2 SSR.png|Howling Soul (SSR). FFAB Lunar Stinger SSR.png|Lunar Stinger (SSR). FFAB Orochi FFXIII-2 SSR.png|Orochi (SSR). FFAB Overture FFXIII-2 SSR.png|Overture (SSR). FFAB Romulus and Remus FFXIII-2 SSR.png|Romulus and Remus (SSR). FFAB Sacred Cross SSR.png|Sacred Cross (SSR). FFAB Shard Blade FFXIII-2 SSR.png|Shard Blade (SSR). FFAB Blazing Spirit FFXIII-2 SSR+.png|Blazing Spirit (SSR+). FFAB Blessed Blade FFXIII-2 SSR+.png|Blessed Blade (SSR+). FFAB Caius's Sword SSR+.png|Caius's Sword (SSR+). FFAB Faerie's Bow XIII-2 SSR+.png|Faerie's Bow (SSR+). FFAB Fragarach FFXIII-2 SSR+.png|Fragarach (SSR+). FFAB Gandiva SSR+.png|Gandiva (SSR+). FFAB Gatling Gun FFXIII-2 SSR+.png|Gatling Gun (SSR+). FFAB Grasitha SSR+.png|Grasitha (SSR+). FFAB Howling Soul FFXIII-2 SSR+.png|Howling Soul (SSR+). FFAB Lunar Stinger FFXIII-2 SSR+.png|Lunar Stinger (SSR+). FFAB Orochi FFXIII-2 SSR+.png|Orochi (SSR+). FFAB Overture FFXIII-2 SSR+.png|Overture (SSR+). FFAB Romulus and Remus FFXIII-2 SSR+.png|Romulus and Remus (SSR+). FFAB Sacred Cross SSR+.png|Sacred Cross (SSR+). FFAB Shard Blade FFXIII-2 SSR+.png|Shard Blade (SSR+). FFAB Calamity Blade UR.png|Catastrophe Blade (UR). FFAB Gandiva FFXIII-2 UR.png|Gandiva (UR). FFAB Indrajit XIII-2 UR.png|Indrajit (UR). FFAB Izanami UR.png|Izanami (UR). FFAB Meteorblaze FFXIII-2 UR.png|Meteorblaze (UR). FFAB Odinblade UR.png|Odinblade (UR). FFAB Overture XIII-2 UR.png|Overture (UR). FFAB Starseeker FFXIII-2 UR.png|Starseeker (UR). FFAB Volatile Spark FFXIII-2 UR.png|Volatile Spark (UR). FFAB Gandiva FFXIII-2 UR+.png|Gandiva (UR+). FFAB Izanami UR+.png|Izanami (UR+). FFAB Nomad's Machete FFXIII-2 UR+.png|Nomad's Machete (UR+). FFAB Odinblade UR+.png|Odinblade (UR+). FFAB Overture XIII-2 UR+.png|Overture (UR+). FFAB Starseeker UR+.png|Starseeker (UR+). FFAB Arcus Chronica UUR.png|Arcus Chronica (UUR). FFAB Flame Fossil FFXIII-2 UUR.png|Flame Fossil (UUR). FFAB Indrajit FFXIII-2 UUR.png|Indrajit (UUR). FFAB Izanami UUR.png|Izanami (UUR). FFAB Sargatanas FFXIII-2 UUR.png|Sargatanas (UUR). FFAB Vajradanda FFXIII-2 UUR.png|Vajradanda (UUR). FFAB Mac an Luin FFXIII-2 UUR+.png|Mac an Luin (UUR+). FFAB Arcus Chronica FFXIII-2 CR.png|Arcus Chronica (CR). FFAB Flame Fossil FFXIII-2 CR.png|Flame Fossil (CR). FFAB Howling Soul FFXIII-2 CR.png|Howling Soul (CR). FFAB Izanami XIII-2 CR.png|Izanami (CR). FFAB Izanami FFXIII-2 CR.png|Izanami (Sword) (CR). FFAB Odinbolt CR.png|Odinbolt (CR). FFAB Sagittarius FFXIII-2 CR.png|Saggitarius (CR). FFAB Seraphic Wing XIII-2 CR.png|Seraphic Wing (CR). Final Fantasy Record Keeper ;Weapons FFRK Flame Fossil FFXIII-2.png|Flame Fossil. FFRK Howling Soul FFXIII.png|Howling Soul. FFRK Lunar Stinger FFXIII-2.png|Lunar Stinger. FFRK Meteorblaze FFXIII.png|Meteorblaze. FFRK Overture FFXIII.png|Overture. FFRK Starseeker FFXIII.png|Starseeker. ;Sprites FFRK Overture Sprite.png|Overture. Gallery ;Serah's bowswords Serah weapon artwork 1.jpg|Artwork of the Starseeker. Serah weapon artwork 2.jpg|Artwork of the Starseeker. Serah_Starseeker.png|Starseeker. FFXIII-2 Meteorblaze.png|Meteorblaze. FFXIII-2 Lunar Stinger.png|Lunar Stinger. Serah Raging Arc.png|Raging Arc. FFXIII-2 Izanami.png|Izanami. FFXIII-2 Amazon Bow.png|Amazon Bow. Serah Fellowship Arc.png|Fellowship Arc. FFXIII-2 Trollspike.png|Trollspike. Serah Fatal Barb.png|Fatal Barb. FFXIII-2 Gandiva.png|Gandiva. FFXIII-2 Faerie's Bow.png|Faerie's Bow. FFXIII-2 Rune Feather.png|Rune Feather. FFXIII-2 Angel's Bow.png|Angel's Bow. FFXIII-2 Eurytos's Bow.png|Eurytos's Bow. FFXIII-2 Indrajit.png|Indrajit. FFXIII-2 Butterfly Bow.png|Butterfly Bow. FFXIII-2 Wild Chorus.png|Wild Chorus. FFXIII-2 Chrysalis Arc.png|Chrysalis Arc. Serah Nagaraja.png|Nagaraja. FFXIII-2 Sagittarius.png|Sagittarius. FFXIII-2 Arcus Chronica.png|Arcus Chronica. Serah Odin Bolt.png|Odin Bolt. Serah_Genji_Bow.png|Genji Bow. XIII-2 Azrael Weapon.png|Azrael – DLC bowsword. XIII-2 Genji Bow Weapon.png|Genji Bow – DLC bowsword. XIII-2 Seraphic Wing Weapon.png|Seraphic Wing – DLC bowsword. ;Noel's dual swords Flame-Fossil-FFXIII-2.png|Artwork of the Flame Fossil. Noel Flame Fossil.png|Flame Fossil. Noel Howling Soul.png|Howling Soul. Noel Volatile Spark.png|Volatile Spark. Noel Blazing Spirit.png|Blazing Spirit. Noel Vajradanda.png|Vajradanda. Noel Survivor's Edge.png|Survivor's Edge. Noel Avenger's Edge.png|Avenger's Edge. Noel Shellbreaker.png|Shellbreaker. Noel Fragarach.png|Fragarach. Noel Grasitha.png|Grasitha. Noel Rune Tooth.png|Rune Tooth. Noel Sargatanas.png|Sargatanas. Noel Noel Nomad's Machete.png|Nomad's Machete. FFXIII-2 Orochi.png|Orochi. Noel Romulus & Remus.png|Romulus and Remus. Noel Guardian's Edge.png|Guardian's Edge. Noel Blessed Blade.png|Blessed Blade. Noel Sacred Cross.png|Sacred Cross. FFXIII-2 The Tower.png|The Tower. Noel Mac an Luin.png|Mac an Luin. Noel In Paradisum.png|In Paradisum. Noel Odin Blade.png|Odinblade. XIII-2 Catastrophe Weapon.png|Catastrophe Blade – DLC dual swords. XIII-2 Muramasa Weapon.png|Muramasa – DLC dual swords. Etymology Both *Odin (Old Norse: Óðinn) is a major god in Norse mythology and the ruler of Asgard. Serah's and Noel's Fragment Energy weapons are called in the English release "Odinbolt" and "Odinblade" respectively, but in the Japanese release they are known as "Takemikazuchi" and "Futsunomitama". Futsunomitama is a sword said to have been wielded by Takemikazuchi, a thunder god, in his campaign to bring order to Ashihara-no-Nakatsukuni in ancient Japan. The English descriptions allude to this connection as Odinbolt's description says that it is "named after the wargod of storms" (somewhat coincidentally in [[Lightning Saga|''Final Fantasy XIII trilogy]] Odin is an Eidolon associated with the element of lightning) and Odinblade's description states that it is a weapon that "crackles with almost divine power". Serah's weapons *''Nagaraja'' is a Sanskrit word from naga (snake) and raja (king) meaning "king of snakes". In Indonesian "Naga" mean Dragon and "Raja" mean King. *King Eurytus of Oechalia was the son of Melaneus and either Stratonice or the eponymous heroine Oechalia. Eurytus became so proud of his archery skills that he challenged Apollo. The god killed Eurytus for his presumption, and Eurytus' bow was passed to Iphitus, who later gave the bow to his friend Odysseus. It was this bow that Odysseus used to kill the suitors who had wanted to take his wife, Penelope. *''Indrajit'' (Sanskrit: इन्द्रजित Indrajita), meaning "thunderous"), a warrior mentioned in the Indian epic Ramayana, was the son of the Lankan king Ravana. The word 'Indrajit' literally means the 'conqueror of Indra (the Hindu king of gods)'. *''Gandiva'' (Sanskrit: गाण्डीव) is the bow of Arjuna, the hero of the Hindu epic Mahabharata. *Izanami-no-Mikoto, also given as 伊弉冉尊 or 伊邪那美命, meaning "she who invites", is a goddess of both creation and death, as well as the former wife of the god Izanagi-no-Mikoto in Japanese mythology. *Sagittarius is named after the constellation of the same name, which appropriately enough, is a Centaur archer. *''Arcus Chronica'' means "Bow Chronicle" in Latin. *Azrael is the Archangel of Death in some traditions. He is also the angel of retribution in Islamic theology and Sikhism. Noel's weapons *''Sargatanas'' is the name of a demon, serving under Astaroth's direct command as Brigadier Major, according to the "Le Dragon Rouge" grimoire. He has the power to open locks and teleport people to anywhere they choose. *Yamata no Orochi , is a legendary 8-headed and 8-tailed Japanese dragon that was slain by the Shinto storm-god Susano'o. *''Fragarach'', known as 'The Answerer' or 'The Retaliator', was the sword of Manannan mac Lir and later, Lugh Lamfada in Irish mythology. *''Romulus and Remus'' are the twin brothers and central characters of Rome's foundation myth. They were raised by a female wolf and later built the city of Rome, Italy. *''Vajradanda'' means "thunder stick" in Sanskrit, from "vajra" (thunder) and danda (stick). *''Mac an Luin'' means "Son of Luin" in Irish. *''In Paradisum'' means "In Heaven" in Latin. *''Muramasa'' is named after Sengo Muramasa (千子村正), a Japanese swordsmith, famous for his extremely sharp blades. Muramasa is said to have been a brilliant swordsmith, but also rather insane. The blades forged by him were involved in numerous famous yet unfortunate accidents. Trivia *It is up to each player to decide which of the final weapons is the best to use. Although Arcus Chronica and In Paradisum have the highest Strength and Magic stats, Sagittarius and Mac an Luin each give +1 ATB segment. Odinbolt and Odinblade have higher Strength and Magic stats if all 160 Fragments are obtained. *Serah's ultimate weapon, Arcus Chronica, spawns golden feathers when an attack hits. Snow's Tier 3 weapon in Final Fantasy XIII, Save the Queen, displays a similar effect. Noel's ultimate weapon, In Paradisum, spawns black feathers when an attack hits. They are also the only non-DLC weapons to have their own models rather than being recolors of characters' basic weapons. *Serah's starting weapon, the Starseeker, is one of the collaboration weapons that make an appearance in Final Fantasy XIV. *Noel's Romulus and Remus is inscribed with Pulse writing. The text on the smaller blade reads "aqua pruina fulmen vortex flamma", or "water ice lightning wind fire". These are elements that Ravagers in Final Fantasy XIII utilize in the skillset. ru:Список оружия Final Fantasy XIII-2 Category:Weapon lists Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2